


Drifting Away

by mrskatiehoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrskatiehoran/pseuds/mrskatiehoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in a lifetime you meet that one person who makes you feel completely different and changes your perspective on everything. They make you feel like you can do anything. They make you feel alive.</p><p>For Louis, that was Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Away

I AM CURRENTLY WRITING THIS FIC I THINK WHEN I AM ON HOLIDAYS I WILL WRITE IT SO GIMME A FEW MONTHS AND IT SHOULD BE UP ILY

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I started this fanfiction was because every time I read a fanfic it would either have an amazing storyline but bad grammar or have amazing language but barely represented way I feel Larry act around each other when they are alone. Be aware this is my first fanfic and I know that is no excuse if it is really bad but I am getting the hang of it!
> 
> Also, I am going to try and write as if you do not know anything about Louis/Harry/Larry as I feel that most fanfics just assume you know stuff about them and therefore you lose that sense of connection to that specific character in the fic you are reading.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, feel free to follow me on twitter.com/mrskatiehoran and kudos because that would be cool :)
> 
> (Also, if anyone has any fics that they need an editor or simply someone to read over the work, I'll be happy to do so just tweet me)


End file.
